There are numerous approaches for sensing the location of the touch of a finger or a corded or free stylus on the surface of a touch-sensitive device, typically placed over the face of an electronic display or used as a free-standing touch tablet or off-display touch pad. Sensing methods have included resistive and capacitive sensing using resistive surface layers, as well as technology such as acoustic wave and inductive electromagnetic sensing.
Most recently, such touch-sensitive devices have been widely distributed in forms spanning various industries including but not limited to entertainment such as gaming and a wide variety of presentation-directed industries such as business and educational applications.